<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leave Us Alone FFS by Shunshin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773204">Leave Us Alone FFS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunshin/pseuds/Shunshin'>Shunshin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension, Swearing, Teasing, nijimura being gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:42:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunshin/pseuds/Shunshin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nijimura and Himuro attend Murasakibara's graduation ceremony, giving Nijimura a chance to look around Yōsen High with his boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Himuro Tatsuya/Nijimura Shuuzou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leave Us Alone FFS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nijimura couldn't believe just how shitty his luck was. First he got stranded in America, a victim of daylight robbery when he was subjected to a mugging. He'd lost his phone, his passport, everything. And then he'd gotten lost despite following that policewoman's instructions on how to get to the hospital. </p>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>At least his father was mostly recovered now. He was grateful for that. That, and the fact that he'd met his boyfriend there. Himuro Tatsuya, a creature of immeasurable beauty. Nijimura never got tired of looking at him. Never, not even when Tatsuya was laughing his head off at an old photo of him from his delinquent days. Kagami had apparently gotten it from Kuroko, who had gotten it from Ogiwara. Nijimura wanted to strangle him, whoever he was, strangle him before he moved on to beating Kuroko and Kagami senseless.</p></div><div><p>Tatsuya didn't cackle like some people he knew did. Aomine and Kise when they really got up to their shenanigans could be very noisy, at least back when Nijimura had still regularly interacted with them. He hadn't seen any of the miracles recently, though that was changing soon. Tatsuya wanted to go back to Akita and attend Murasakibara's graduation. Nijimura had not expected Murasakibara to ever graduate—he wasn't exactly the brightest—but apparently he was so Nijimura could only shut up and go. </p></div><div><p>They sat in rows in the hall, the graduating students in front and visitors at the back. Himuro was playing a game on his phone as he waited for the ceremony to start. Nijimura put his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder, ignoring the whispers that got them, and looked. It was one of those games that were always shown in ads. Clickbait games. Nijimura was disappointed, but it was entertaining to watch Tatsuya fail time and time again. </p></div><div><p>Apparently he fell asleep sometime through the ceremony, because it seemed like no time had passed at all when Tatsuya finally roused him. He blinked at Tatsuya blearily, close enough to see the striae in his cool iris. Tatsuya smiled at him. "You're very tired, aren't you? We can get going soon once we pick Murasakibara up, buy some ingredients for dinner and go home."</p></div><div><p><br/>
"Eh?" Nijimura asked eloquently. "His parents aren't here?" He probably should've asked this earlier, but it hadn't occurred to him. He removed his head from Tatsuya's shoulder and stretched, his mouth opening in a yawn. </p></div><div><p>"We're standing in for them for now," Tatsuya replied cheerfully. He really loved the purple-haired boy, didn't he? Like a brother, of course. Not a boyfriend or anything like that. Tatsuya was loyal to him. "He's coming to stay at my apartment with us. You don't mind, right? I could've sworn I told you just now..."</p></div><div><p><br/>
Nijimura shrugged. "Maybe I wasn't listening," he mused, checking the time. His phone wallpaper was a picture of Tatsuya holding Nigou, laughing as Nigou licked at his face. Kuroko had sent it to him. "I do that sometimes, even if the person talking to me is my breathtakingly beautiful boyfriend." Just to make Tatsuya blush, he gave him a quick, chaste kiss on the cheek. Well, to make Tatsuya blush and to hear the scandalised gasps coming from the parents around them at their gayness. It was fun making people react. A few years before, Nijimura had been the one doing the most reacting to anything, but being with Tatsuya had mellowed him out somewhat. </p></div><div><p>Tatsuya's cheeks flushed a soft pink. "You still haven't changed your wallpaper," he observed.</p></div><div><p>"I have not," Nijimura agreed, locking his screen. There would be time for some exploring before they had to leave the school. Murasakibara was talking to some of the basketball teammates from his year, interestingly. Nijimura had never thought he would make friends, either. Murasakibara wasn't the friendliest person he knew. He didn't look particularly <em>happy</em> as he talked to his teammates, if anything he looked a little sad, but Nijimura put it down to leaving the school. Three years was a long time. Friendships were usually able to flourish in that time. Not that Nijimura had any friends other than Tatsuya, so he wasn't really able to say. "We have about an hour before we have to leave. How about you show me around your school in the meantime?" Yōsen was intimidatingly big and grand. It looked like a school in an anime. Nijimura wanted to see this place where Tatsuya had spent three years video calling him from. It wasn't the same as being there with his boyfriend over the internet. Nijimura wanted the real thing. </p></div><div><p>Tatsuya looked over at Murasakibara and waved. Murasakibara lifted his face and stared at them, then waved back hesitantly.</p></div><div><p>Nijimura didn't wave. </p></div><div><p>Tatsuya turned away from the throngs of people and started walking out of the hall, pausing to reach out his hand to Nijimura. Nijimura took it in his own. Tatsuya's fingers were slim and long and Nijimura just—loved his hands. And every part of him. These hands had protected Tatsuya in fights, helped him win matches. (Tatsuya was just amazing. That's all there was to it.) On a whim, Nijimura lifted Tatsuya's hand and kissed his knuckles, enjoying how flustered Tatsuya looked. "Come on, Shuu, let's go," he said, smiling, but Nijimura could see how badly he wanted to kiss him. Just...not here, apparently. Not in front of the parents and teachers who knew him. Not in the school. </p></div><div><p>This was surprising to Nijimura as well. Tatsuya was normally open about his relationship with him, but it seemed he held an attachment to his former school, no matter how unused he was to Japan and its customs. Fascinating. Nijimura would have to get them in a private spot later.</p></div><div><p>Their first stop was the cafeteria. There wasn't much to look at, since all the stalls were closed, but Nijimura read the headers and menus. This stall offered mostly Japanese food, miso soup and rice and fish for breakfast and udon for lunch and katsudon for dinner. Another had snacks of various kinds. Looking in (there wasn't a metal screen like some of the others), Nijimura spotted boxes and boxes of maiubo. Did Murisakibara terrify this stall owner so much that they stocked up on maiubo even after he'd graduated? </p></div><div><p>Tatsuya was looking at the Western stall with what appeared to be longing in his eyes. Nijimura sidled up to him and wrapped his arms around his shorter boyfriend from behind, kissing his neck. "Do you miss America?" he murmured. Tatsuya shivered at his touch and sighed quietly.</p></div><div><p>"I miss the days I spent with you there," he admitted, holding Nijimura's hands together in front of him. </p></div><div><p>"The days we got beaten up?" Nijimura snorted. "There isn't much to miss about those."</p></div><div><p>Tatsuya grinned. "Hey, you're the one who agreed to a bet with those scoundrels. Nobody asked you to do that!"</p><p>"I'm stupid and gay and a basketball head. You couldn't have expected me to say no when I didn't even understand English."</p></div><div><p>"Fair point. Give me your legs." Tatsuya bent down and started grabbing at Nijimura's thighs. </p></div><div><p><br/>
"What are you doing?" </p></div><div><p>"I want to piggyback you around. Cooperate with me." Tatsuya wiggled a little, intentionally rubbing his ass against a very sensitive part of Nijimura's body. Nijimura involuntarily jumped in shock, and Tatsuya cunningly took advantage of this to hoist him up. Nijimura instinctively wrapped his legs around Tatsuya's narrow hips. His boyfriend's body was exquisite, all toned muscle and creamy skin. Nijimura could feel the muscles in Tatsuya's sides flexing in between his legs. </p></div><div><p>(Tatsuya was almost painfully hot. Nijimura wanted to do unspeakable things to him but they were in a public area.)</p></div><div><p>"I'm taller and heavier than you," Nijimura pointed out dutifully, looking over Tatsuya's head. Everything was so much lower than before. Tatsuya was holding his hands in front, so Nijimura squeezed one of them and took advantage of his newfound height to kiss the top of his head. "You're going to collapse."</p><p>"I have more muscle mass than you, O Lazy One," Tatsuya said, beginning to walk away from the cafeteria and towards somewhere else. Yōsen's hallways all looked the same, with dark, stained wood and high, arched windows. Nijimura would've gotten more lost here than in America if he was left to wander them alone. "I have been playing basketball consistently ever since I graduated. You have been gorging yourself on American fast food and sitting at home watching Netflix."</p></div><div><p>"You have been eating fast food from Maji Burger," Nijimura countered, trying to stay still so he didn't end up making Tatsuya fall. He must have been too stiff, because Tatsuya patted one of his thighs gently to bring his attention to it. </p></div><div><p>"Relax, Shuu!" Tatsuya laughed. Nijimura was suddenly struck by how much he loved his boyfriend's voice. But he couldn't relax when he didn't have his feet on the ground. He didn't feel safe. Yes, his feet weren't on the ground when he jumped, either, but that was <em>different</em>. "Don't you trust me?" Tatsuya asked then, leaning his head back as much as he could to try and look at Nijimura above him, but Nijimura pushed his face back down hastily. </p><p>"You'll lose your balance if you look upwards," he said, feeling very much like a coward. Tatsuya laughed again, and damn him, if Nijimura was the one piggybacking him that laugh would've sent them both crashing to the ground. Nijimura was a hotheaded bastard who didn't hesitate to beat people up until it came to his boyfriend, and then you could get him to do anything. Yes, Nijimura was weak.</p></div><div><p>He could see the shape of a smile from his angle spreading across Tatsuya's face. "Losing my balance when you're with me is perfectly normal!" he announced. "Come on, let's go see the basketball courts."</p></div><div><p>Nijimura managed to extricate himself from Tatsuya's hold when they reached the indoor basketball courts, falling to the floor with a thump. Tatsuya watched him with that (only sometimes) infuriatingly serene expression he normally reserved for dealing with Murasakibara. "That was your fault, Shuu."</p></div><div><p>"Huh?!"</p></div><div><p>"You shouldn't have tried to escape," Tatsuya explained with an air of wisdom, reaching out to help his boyfriend up. Nijimura grabbed it and pulled sharply, dragging Tatsuya down on top of him. </p></div><div><p>"You almost dislocated my arm," Tatsuya complained, but there was no fire behind it. There was no one in the indoor sports hall, nobody who would interrupt their alone time. Nijimura wrapped his arms around Tatsuya, lying down flat so there was space for Tatsuya to rest on him, putting his head over Nijimura's heart. </p></div><div><p>"Did I?" Nijimura asked, using one hand to stroke Tatsuya's hair slowly. Tatsuya chuckled and shifted himself higher, nipping at Nijimura's jaw. </p></div><div><p>"Yeah, my right hand's useless now," Tatsuya replied. </p></div><div><p>"What a pity," Nijimura said. Tatsuya was a pleasant and warm weight on his torso, their legs tangled. Tatsuya exhaled, softly enough that Nijimura nearly couldn't hear it, then nuzzled Nijimura's neck. Nijimura lifted Tatsuya's chin and stole one kiss, then another, then another.</p></div><div><p>Tatsuya's fucking phone rang. Nijimura was seized by a burning urge to strangle whoever the brat was on the other side of the line. Tatsuya sat up, straddling Nijimura as he did so. "Hello? Ah, Atsushi. Yes, we're coming to fetch you now." He hung up and leaned forward to kiss Nijimura tenderly on the lips. "Sorry, Shuu. It seems we'll have to cut the tour short."</p><p>It was just like Nijimura's kouhais to cockblock him. Not that they had been going to do anything even remotely indecent, of course, but Nijimura just wanted some fucking alone time with his boyfriend. He groaned and sat up as well, claiming another kiss. "Can't he go home by himself? Surely he knows the way to your apartment. We haven't had time to ourselves since...it's been so long I can't even remember. He has the keys, doesn't he? Ask him to go on ahead first!"</p></div><div><p>"Can't do, Shuu," Tatsuya apologised before he got to his feet, stretching his hand out to Nijimura until he realised that this might be a bad idea. Nijimura grimaced and stood, his knees popping. "You're getting old."</p></div><div><p>"You're the same age as me." Nijimura patted his behind, dusting himself off. Tatsuya's eyes followed his movements, but as he was about to say something, his phone rang again. "Tatsu—block him or something!"</p></div><div><p>"Atsushi's a big baby, Shuu, I can't do that to him." Tatsuya, annoyingly, picked up the call again and said a cheerful "Atsushi!"</p><p>Nijimura ground the heel of his palm into his forehead while he waited for Tatsuya to finish promising Murasakibara snacks (what the hell is <em>nerunerunerune</em>?). All he wanted was to have Tatsuya to himself, preferably in a bedroom, out of the way of his juniors. </p></div><div><p>The car ride home was a long one, filled with Tatsuya chattering on to Murasakibara about this and that until he yawned. Then Nijimura nudged his head onto his shoulder and whispered for him to sleep, even if Nijimura was currently driving and it probably wasn't safe. But for Tatsuya, he would do anything.</p></div><div><p>The ride home was a lot better after that. </p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is for a friend, I'm sorry it took so long! Thank you for doing that pose ref for me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>